The subject matter disclosed herein relates to containers, particularly to packing containers, and more particularly to packing containers with a display window having a display portion for presenting branding or marketing information, which when stacked one container on top of another is suitably configured for presenting the branding or marketing information on the display portion having controlled creasing or distortion, if and/or where it may occur.
Packing containers are often formed from a corrugated sheet product material that is cut with a die to form one or more flat blanks or scored and slotted to form a flat blank. The flat blank is folded into a three-dimensional container that may be secured using an arrangement of flaps, adhesive liquids, staples or adhesive tapes.
In use, packing containers may be subjected to considerable forces during shipping, storage, stacking and/or display, and may be stacked one on top of another during display of a product contained therein at a point of sale of the product. Some packing containers are used not only for shipping product, but also for displaying and marketing product at a point of sale. While existing packing containers may be suitable for their intended purpose, the art relating to packing containers would be advanced with the inclusion of a display window having a display portion for presenting branding or marketing information relating to the product for sale, where the display portion, or branding claims panel, does not undergo uncontrolled creasing or distortion when one or more containers are stacked on top of each other at the point of sale of the product.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.